Microsoft Sam: Project Colossus
Microsoft Sam: Project Colossus is the second war series that is under the production of emergencyfrost88. Synopsis This war is a prequel to the War in New Zealol by ThePermian99. It takes place two months before the Aforementioned war (The part where cybriann gets injured takes place DURING the War in the Republic of My) When Cybriann was run over, he was fighting several CLPA soldiers. COMPLETION TIMELINE: Episode 1: Echo Alpha Protocol: Complete - Uploaded Episode 2: Rise Of a New Foe: Script complete, now the hard part comes, putting Joj in three times. 1 is already done, 2 to go. Episode 3: Old Wounds Never Heal: Script Completed Episode 4: Codename: Death's Destruction: Script in development Episode 5: Operation: HEADSHOT: Work yet to begin Episode 6: Pyrrhic Victory: Script Complete Plot Summaries (WATCH OUT, SPOILERS BELOW!) Episode 1: Echo Alpha Protocol: This Episode Reveals How And Where Cybriann was run over, how he was rebuilt, and how He Started his campaign to conquer earth 2 by betraying austroflia and joining the antagonists. It then fast forwards 6 months to the day when he During this time, EF88(Known as ER88 in the past), Is Debriefing a mission with some of his top Elites, when an attack is reported on the radar in austroflia. as soon as they hit the ground, they get ambushed and engage in a firefight with the Nazi Alien Housekeepers that are ambushing them. Meanwhile, Sirens Start going off In The ULR, Where an invasion is occurring, as Offscreen, Cybriann ordered the invasion of The ULR As Payback for that genocidal attack on November 16th. 2011. Episode 2: Rise of a New Enemy: Cybriann is in the Planning stages of a doomsday device that could LITERALLY wipe a country off the map. as of Now, it's not a threat, but Sam and Company are still fighting against the NAH. Whilst ER88 and His Comrades are fighting the NAH As well. EF88, Using demonic Powers for the first time, Falls Unconcious and is rushed to a Medical Bay in lolbourne. Is there enough time to save him? Episode 3: Old wounds never heal: A Plot Twist Occurs in this episode, With Clark Revealing he's the main antagonist, Not cybriann. Clark And his fellow SLB Comrades, Scottyvich baloneykov And TTSMaster23 decide to unleash some of the Avion M3's Weapons on Microsoft Sam and Gang. Is it enough to get out of there in time for them? Episode 4: Codename: Death's Destruction Sam and Company Rush to Stop a device from Wiping Austroflia off the Face of Earth 2. However, Heavy resistance Awaits them at the avion M3. Episode 5: Operation: HEADSHOT Codename death's destruction is near obliterating Austroflia from the face of earth 2, Can Sam and his comrades hack the Controls for the Doomsday weapon? Or will Permie have to move to another country? Episode 6: Pyrrhic Victory The Past Ends In the middle of the Episode, and the Present takes effect. Clark is revealed to have joined the Republic of my, Only to betray sam's Inner Circle. From Here, it's your choice how the series ends. Characters (CLOSED) BOLD means you can determine a character's fate. Protagonists EmergencyFrost88 (Under the name of EmergencyRanger88 back then, and as EF88 in the Present) Microsoft Sam Microsoft Mike Microsoft Mary Radar Overseer Scotty IWAY Fleet Commander Roebuck Therobloxmegaguy (Adult Male US #7) GySgt. Crawford MstrSgt. Nikolai Pagano AT88TV (Adult Male #1 UK) EASlol (Adult Male 3 US) Dimitri Harkov Nate Blake (Adult Male 2) Anichik (Adult Female 1, highest pitch) James Rofl LockheedF16 (MS Mike, lowest pitch) Xavier (Adult Male 1, little higher than Balonykov's) Tomboy (Mary, lowest pitch) Antagonists Cybriann Radar Overseer Clark (AKA Agent 6) (AKA Kiril Linuxov) Soiturannian Commander Soiturn (not related to the late emperor soiturn in any way, defected to THE NAH) Scottyvich Baloneykov Oak TTSMaster23 Taglines "Wars are meant to be fought, but not so personal for someone" (A Tagline in the trailer) "This War Is Just a Tank Away (Another Tagline, Reference to the rolling stones song Gimme Shelter) "How Was Cybriann able to survive getting ran over by a tank? - Episode 1's Tagline "When a war Breaks Out, It Spills into countries unexpectedly." - Episode 2''s Tagline'' "New Wounds May Heal, but Old Ones Don't" - Episode 3's Tagline "The Clock Is Ticking, Get Inside before austroflia is Wiped out" -Episode 4's Tagline "Strike Cybriann's Forces where it hurts the Most, Their Avion M3.:"-Episode 5's Tagline "Now it comes to a final showdown between sam and co, and clark" -Episode 6's tagline Trivia *EF88 Has Stated that this war series WILL be complete unlike the cancelled war in the vietlolese islands. *This is the Second war series to take place in the Past, The first being the Now-Cancelled War in the Rofl East. *This war series Marks the Beginning of the Cybriann Saga. Posters Poster 2.jpg|EF88's poster for Project Colossus Category:Wars Category:Wars during World War 3 Category:Wars with Multiple Endings Category:Pages needing Attention